


The Ordinary Afterlives of the Almost-Ragnarok Heroes

by Tadamochi



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fluff and Humor, More Ships and Tags as it Develops, Other, Post-Canon, Questionable Sewing, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tadamochi/pseuds/Tadamochi
Summary: None of them would have believed that their lives, or afterlives, could return to any kind of normalcy after stopping Ragnarok. The various heroes that helped stop the end of the worlds try to enjoy the little things in life now that there is not any impending doom looming over their heads. A collection of short ficlets and drabbles of various characters after the events of The Ship of the Dead.





	The Ordinary Afterlives of the Almost-Ragnarok Heroes

Alex heard Magnus whine for probably the fifth time in the last twenty minutes. The son of Frey gripped the controller hard o else he’d throw it at the screen in front of him.

“You can’t just ask for healing from the other side of the map!” He yelled at the defeat screen.

“At this rate they’re going to make copper a rank just for you.” Alex joked, sitting on his bed with her eyes fixed on her current project.

“Well, it’s not my fault! The enemy team always focuses me, and mine never helps.” Magnus complained, frowning with annoyance.

He left the controller on the floor where he was sitting and rested his head on the bed right behind him. Magnus turned just slightly before Alex shoved a hand on his face to cover his eyes. All he caught was a small glimpse at the mess of thread, scraps of fabric and multiple sewing utensils spread on top of his bed.

“No peeking! It’s not done yet.” She warned him, and Magnus returned his gaze to the screen. “Go play in the Games Room. Didn’t they have teams of this thing?”

“You know that their cooperative matches are to the death… like everything else.” He sighed, touching his neck at the memory of the one and only time he had tried to play videogames with other Hotel Valhalla residents. “I don’t want to get killed until dinner because I loose or because someone gets too competitive.”

A shiver ran down his spine. Even if ‘To the Death’ everything was a common thing in Valhalla, with time Magnus became not its biggest fan. He had gone through enough stopping Ragnarok. It still surprised him when he was able to find himself frustrated with simple things, like losing a game in his hotel room with Alex. The son of Frey just wanted some calmness, he deserved it.

“What are you making anyway?” He asked after checking out the few prizes he had won for leveling up which included, ironically, a valkyrie skin. “We’ve been here for way more than an hour.”

“This!” Suddenly Alex Fierro was stuffing him in a shirt of her own creation. Magnus managed to slip his arms through the slightly mismatched sleeves.

Once he was done, he looked at himself to admire Alex’s frankenshirt. It was basically scraps of green and bright pink fabric sewn together to look like some sort of asymmetric pattern with the colors. The shirt didn’t fit him that well because he was wearing his usual one under it, but he guessed it would fit him just fine if he wasn’t.

“Now you can wear more than just your Hotel Valhalla shirt.” She said as if she was doing him a favor. “And you can match with me.” She added with a grin as she rested her face on her hands.

“You’ve been watching Project Runway? It’s pretty.” He complimented.

“Nah not that much, Blitzen is teaching me the basics. I’m just giving them my own twist.” Alex answered, taking a good look at her creation, and at Magnus.

It was clear that Alex was way better at pottery than at sewing clothes, but Magnus appreciated the gesture and gave her a soft smile like the little ray of sunshine he was.

“Aw, you look like a puppy.” Alex teased him. She placed her hands on each side of his head to slowly bend it backwards just enough to place a kiss on his forehead.

As expected, Magnus blushed almost immediately after processing what was going on, from little sunshine to flustered boy in a split second.

“Magnus, we’ve been dating for months now.” She said, holding her laughter.

“I-I know.” He said. “It’s just that sometimes I can’t believe it.”

“Five years from now I’m gonna say ‘Haha you had a crush on me’ and you’re going to react the exact same way even if we’re still together.”

She flicked his nose, and Magnus laughed.

“Yeah, probably.”

“Now help me pick my things up, unless you want to accidentally find a needle in your bed while you sleep.”

Magnus opened his mouth to say something like ‘Then maybe I should sleep in yours instead’, but he was definitely not able to utter those words without stuttering. So instead, he stood up and helped her.

“Besides, after we’re done you have to show off your new high fashion shirt.” She said when they were almost done; it barely took them a couple of minutes. “And send some pictures to Blitzen and Hearth maybe; they’ll love to add to their baby album of you.”

“They’re not my paren—“ He stopped halfway through his sentence when Alex gave him A Look. “Okay maybe just a little.” He admitted.

“Defeat.” Alex said, imitating the same voice of the videogame that Magnus was playing. “Don’t pout like that, Mags.”

It was almost dinner time, so all the afternoon To the Death activities were probably done by now. A good time for them to finally surface from the hotel room and go to eat something.

**Author's Note:**

> Magnus is main Mercy in Overwatch and he suffers every time a DPS is Mean To Him.


End file.
